The Web of Broken Dreams
by Drizl
Summary: I have been told that the difference between love and hate is like walking a muggle tight rope. Will Draco fall or can he be saved?  EWE/HPDM/Rated M/Slash/Post DH
1. Chapter 1

**Well, here I am over in the world of Harry Potter...It's a little scary and a bit intimidating to be here as a writer and not a reader, but Draco insisted and what Draco wants, he usually gets...Before we get to the story, I must warn you that this is a rated M slash story meaning there will be boyXboy loving. If you don't like it, don't read it. All the errors in the story our my own. I do my best to edit but I am only human. This story is complete so you will not have to go weeks or months without an update. Word Count is around 25,000 words. In the real world of publishing that is considered novella length. Oh and most important...****Epilogue? What Epilogue...er, I may have incindio'd the last few pages of my copy of the Deathly Hallows...because that is SO NOT what happened after the death of Voldemort...Let's read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

**oOo**

It's been two days since Potter destroyed the Dark Lord.

After the battle, things were in an uproar. The Ministry collected my father, but wasn't sure what to do with me or my mother. They dropped us at the Manor, telling us not to leave the country. They took my mother's wand. Mine was already in the hands of another. I wanted to ask them where they think we would go.

We are cut off from everything. My mother is not allowed to attend my father's trial. She doesn't say if she wanted to be there or not. A ministry owl is sent. Lucius Malfoy is sentenced to life in Azkaban for his crimes against the wizarding world.

After the verdict, I dream of dementors swooping down on me. They come at me in waves over and over, filling me with despair and sorrow that I know will never go away.

A disjointed voice chants. "For your crimes against the wizarding world, there will be no relief from this misery, Draco Malfoy."

I wake up screaming.

Two weeks later some aurors show up at the door and inform my mother that we are to appear before the Wizengamot tomorrow. She asks for more information. They offer none, except to tell her to be ready by 9:00am. Someone will be there to collect us. Like trophies.

It's a long restless night. I give up on sleep at 2:00am to sit on my balcony and stare at the star-filled sky. Draco glows brightly. This Draco would prefer to fade into the darkness. And I'm sure the rest of the world would agree with him. I'm startled when a house elf alerts me of the time. The day is grey and drizzly, befitting of my mood. I dress in plain black robes.

We are sitting in the front foyer by 8:30am. Mother tries to hide her emotions, but I can see through her facade. Still, she assures me that all will be fine. I offer her nothing more than a blank stare.

Three aurors come. Two sneer and grin, happy that we will finally be getting our just due. They whisper loudly about the punishments they would hand out to us. Most involve physical pain and are quite descriptive. The third auror is quiet, not rough, but professional. He offers his arm to my mother and motions for me to follow. I earn a shove from the other two when I don't move fast enough. I hang my head and walk a few steps behind. I've been blindly following people for years. Why change now?

The ministry is packed with people and they are all staring at us. Whistling, shouting, swearing, wishing they could curse us, but the ministry has a magical net around us that prevents spells from reaching us. I try to pull my hood up but the auror nearest me yanks it back down.

"Let them see you, boy," he hisses.

A familiar voice shouts my name, but when I look up all I see are eyes filled with hatred and distrust, staring at me. I hear the voice again, but I cannot make myself search it out. I keep my eyes focused on the laces of my shoes until they leave us in a room behind a locked door.

"Draco, do not be afraid," Mother says.

I stare at her. What gave her the idea that I was afraid? "I'm not scared. What more can they do to me that has not already been done."

She starts to say something else, but snaps her mouth shut and nods. I do not want to discuss the horrors that have been my life. She knows. She was there.

It's not long before they come back and herd us into the large courtroom. Mother is right, I really should be frightened. They could throw me in Azkaban for the rest of my life. Maybe they should. I'm not going to have much of a life anyway.

I keep my eyes trained forward, staring at the chair in the center of the round room. My father probably sat there during his trail. And now I would join him. Ever the follower. My eyes fall shut and I clench my hand so hard that my fingernails dig into my flesh. I feel blood dripping down my arm.

People are talking but I don't listen. Someone takes my arm, leading me to the chair. The moment I'm seated, they start throwing all sorts of questions at me. I don't know which one to answer. People are screaming for my head. The room feels like it is filled with Dementors. Cold and hopeless. My mother is crying. More shouting erupts and then it goes eerily quiet.

The crowd turns toward the back of the room. The sea of people part as Harry Potter makes his way to the center of the room. I wait for him to laugh at me and give me the final kiss of death. Instead he launches into everything that happened during the war, telling the Wizengamot how I didn't give him up at the Manor and how my mother saved his life when she lied to the Dark Lord during the final battle. He offers no fine details, just enough to have them all sitting on the edge of their seats with their mouths hanging open. This is their Saviour speaking up for the poster family for all that is evil.

Two hours later, my mother and I are back at the Manor.

Free, within certain guidelines.

That night sleep grabs me and I dream about green eyes that belong to a Saviour. People are shouting at the Saviour, telling him that I am not worth his effort. The sea of people swallow him up and I am left in the darkness, alone. I wake up drenched in sweat.

**oOo**

Part of my sentence is mandatory appointments with a Mind Healer. I have nothing against her, but I am not sharing my dark disturbing secrets with her. It's a joke. After six appointments we have come to an unspoken agreement. I show up on time, sit in a stiff chair and she catches up on paperwork.

One day I notice a fish in a small bowl has been added to the décor of her office. The fish is alone and I want to ask why it doesn't have a companion. It looks lonely. One day she volunteers the answer when she catches me staring at it.

"It's a male Betta fish, Draco. They don't like other fish."

And suddenly I see my life spread out before me. I am trapped in a bowl, sentenced to swim in circles for the rest of my life. If I venture out, people stare and point. Well, that's on a good day. Other days they spit, throw hexes and curse my existence.

Don't get me wrong. I'm not looking for forgiveness. If I am totally truthful, I do not know what I am looking for, if anything.

"Draco?"

I feel dizzy, trapped.

"Why am I here," I ask.

"I'm supposed to help you," she says, setting her quill aside. "If you would let me."

"No," I say, shaking my head. "Why am I here?"

She sighs and brushes her brown hair from her face. It's the first time I've really looked at the woman. She is pretty, but tired and her eyes seem to hold a thousand years of sadness. I wonder what my grey eyes hold?

"Draco, I cannot answer that question for you. It's up to you to decide."

"I don't think there is any good reason for me to still be around."

I've said it. The words don't even hurt, because it's the brutal truth. I didn't deserve to survive the war.

She picks up her quill and quickly jots something down. The scratching puts my teeth on edge. I stand up.

"Your time isn't up yet," she says.

"My time expired long ago," I say as I walk out the door. She doesn't follow me. I don't expect her too. Maybe she will tell the Ministry and they will come revoke my right to live.

**oOo**

My mother is doing much better these days. Money can fix a lot of things, even change people's memories. She is involved with many charities and slowly making her way back into the good graces of the wizarding world.

People always thought it was my father who was the strong one, but I always knew it was her. She refused the Dark Mark, right to the Dark Lord's face. I thought he was going to kill her, but she defiantly survived his Cruicos. I am not sure why the Dark Lord allowed her to be mark free. She won't talk about it. One day she confesses that she wishes she would have taken it, because maybe, just maybe, if he had her, he would not have come after me.

"He wanted everyone, Mother. Your taking the mark would have changed nothing."

"I suppose you are right, Draco. I am sorry..."

"Don't," I shout, interrupting her. "Do not apologize to me. I followed willingly."

She narrows her eyes. "You were a child who idolized his father."

"I knew what was fundamentally right," I shoot back. "I knew what he believed was wrong, but I still chose to serve blindly."

"Oh darling, you have to forgive yourself. You didn't have a choice."

"There was always a choice. I just made the wrong one."

She moves to pull me into her arms, but I shrink away. The hurt in her eyes is hard to bear, but I am not ready to feel her love and compassion. She lets me go without another word. I retreat to my room. It is the only safe haven left in the Manor for me. Most of the other rooms hold memories of unfathomable horror.

Mother has slowly been re-doing each room, but I think the blood and screams are embedded into the very foundation of the Manor. The first room to get a face lift is the formal dining room. She is so proud the day it is completed that she insists that we celebrate by having an elaborate full course formal meal. She throws open the doors and drags me into the room. My eyes do not register the crème paint or the new linen drapes billowing in the breeze. They do not see the fresh flowers or the fine china, set perfectly at each seat. Instead I see Professor Burbage's blood staining the carpet as she is brutalized by Death Eaters and that fucking snake. Her painful shrieks for mercy fill my head and I race out of the room, vomiting in a brand new urn.

Mother is beside herself. She apologizes continually for days. She does not fight with me when I take my food in my room or in the kitchen with the house elves.

**oOo **

Mother hasn't totally given up on me. She makes me take walks with her in the gardens where she chatters about news from the wizarding world. Hogwarts is being rebuilt and should reopen for class in the fall. She has donated a substantial amount of money to the effort.

She hands me a note. Blaise Zabini wants to see me. I can't imagine why. I said some awful things to him in sixth year. He wanted to come with me, to help me fulfill my quest, but I told him the Dark Lord wasn't interested in adding a poncy git to his ranks. He asked why I was included among the Death Eaters. His remark was meant to hurt me, but it lacked bite. I can still see the sadness in his brown eyes when I told him to fuck off.

I'm sure he won't believe me if I tell him I did it to save his soul. He was the first boy I ever kissed and even though I wasn't in love with him, I wanted to keep him safe and spare him the pain of following a mad man.

I stuff the note into the pocket of my robes. I will not be replying.

Every conversation during our walks ends with a tidbit about Potter. It is the only reason I tolerate the whole walk. Today she tells me he is at Hogwarts. He is helping with the rebuilding process. She shoves the picture in my face and I'm forced to stare at those vivid green eyes. I feel like he is looking into my soul, but I know that is not possible. I'm pretty sure I no longer am in possession of my soul.

In the background, I see Granger and Weasley smiling proudly. I also see Ginerva, his girlfriend, hovering in the background. The paper falls out of my hand and flutters to the grass. My mother calls after me as I stalk away, but I choose not to answer her. I don't know why I'm upset. He deserves to be happy. He is the Saviour of the Wizarding World.

Three weeks later the Prophet carries another story. Lucius Malfoy, notorious convicted Death Eater, died in Azkaban today. Survivors include his wife, Narcissa and son, Draco.

We were not even notified. My mother is visibly upset. I don't know if she is angry over his death or that we were not told. I don't care. Lucius dug his own grave and I am not going to bear witness at his funeral. I'm not sure if I ever had a real father. He was nothing more than my sire and I will not mourn his loss.

Mother argues with me for two days, but gives up and goes to the funeral with Blaise's mother. I'm sure it was standing room only. The ministry probably threw a party. When Mother returns she looks older.

"Mr. Potter asked about you," she says from the darkened doorway of my room.

"Where did you see him," I ask.

"He was at the service."

I laugh. Why in the fuck would Harry Potter attend Lucius Malfoy's funeral? It's preposterous.

"He came for me. He came for you."

"He fucking hates me," I blurt out and retreat to my bathroom before she can say anything else.

**oOo**

My mother is forcing me to go to Diagon Alley today.

"It is time to get a new wand, darling."

The only reason I'm allowing this to take place is that we are going after hours. Mr. Ollivander thinks it would be best, as does my mother. I'm sure he doesn't want a scene and we are paying him extra for his time.

My mother frowns when I arrive at the floo in plain black robes with my hood up.

"Wouldn't you be more comfortable in something a bit more dressy," she asks.

"No."

"We could go shopping for new clothes if you like."

"Thank you, Mother, but I don't have much of a need for new clothing. I don't seem to have any social events scheduled in the future or ever. The house elves don't care what I wear. I could stroll around naked and they wouldn't even blink."

"Draco," my mother snaps.

I shrug my shoulders and disappear into the floo, leaving my mother fuming.

The whole meeting takes fifteen minutes. Mr. Ollivander is pleasant and treats us like we are normal customers. It's hard for me to understand how he can tolerate to be in the same room as us. He spent quite some time locked away in the dungeons of Malfoy Manor and I know it was awful.

"Mr. Malfoy," Ollivander says.

I look up at him.

"I wanted to thank you."

I gasp and stumble back, almost dropping my new wand.

"I know it was you who snuck us food when times were bleak. It took great courage." He offers me a small smile and returns to re-stacking boxes of wands.

I've lost the power of speech. The man must be raving. Why would he thank me for a few meager scraps of food when I should have helped them escape.

"Draco," my mother says. "Is something wrong? Is the wand not.."

"The wand is fine," I mutter even though it's not. It feels odd and uncomfortable. I have no idea what the wand is made of or what is in its core. I cannot find the strength to ask or to care. My mother pays Mr. Ollivander and then tries to pull me into the street to go for dinner. I dig my heels in but she manages to get me outside. The wind blows and takes my hood down, exposing the blond Malfoy hair to everyone on the street. Gasps and whispering, reach my ears. I yank my hood up but it's too late. I stare at my mother, shake my head and disapparate. I will face her wrath later.

I sit quietly in my room and stare out the window at the night sky again. A house elf brings me a tray with a light meal and tells me my mother wishes me a good night. Before she would have been angry with my cheekiness. Before she would have demanded a bloody apology. Before. I hang my head and let a few tears slide down my face. I'm not sure why I am crying.

I think my mother is finally giving up on me. I don't know if I'm happy or sad.

That night I dream of wands and slashing wounds and crusts of moldy bread being forced down my throat. Throughout the dream, I am haunted by green eyes that follow my every movement.

**oOo**

Mother lets me disappear into myself. We barely speak anymore. She doesn't drag me out for walks or tell me the latest gossip. She is getting more involved with life again, leaving me to wallow in my misery. She has patched things up with her sister, Andromeda. She comes round regularly with her grandson in tow. Mother does tell me that she is going to ask Andromeda to come live at the Manor. I nod and tell her it's a good idea. They both need someone to talk with and laugh with and to celebrate life.

"Draco, please," she whispers.

"Just let me go, Mum," I say and walk out of the room.

Andromeda and Teddy move in a week later. I stay in my wing away from all the laughter. I do not want to instill darkness on them.

I start to lose track of time. I sleep when I can no longer keep my eyes open, bracing myself for the barrage of nightmares that attack me. They are especially brutal and leave me more exhausted then if I had never slept. The days pass and I exist. Life goes on around me. One day I run into a squealing Teddy Lupin running away from his grandmother. His messy hair is a dark black and when he turns his head to me, his eyes flash green and pin me to the wall.

"Hello Draco," Andromeda says politely.

I nod in her direction but the toddler has all my attention. "He...he looks like..."

"Yes, Teddy likes to imitate his visitors."

"He was here," I gasp.

"He comes around quite often. Teddy is his Godchild."

"Oh," I say.

"He asks about you all the time."

"I'm sure," I say as I watch Teddy change his hair from black to blond. He squeals and grabs my trouser leg, smiling up at me as his eyes go from green to silver.

Andromeda smiles. "Good gracious, he looks like you."

"Let me give you some advice, Mr. Lupin," I say. Teddy grins at me and changes his eyes back to green. "Keep your hair black, kid. You don't want to look like me."

I untangle his small fingers from my trousers and slip away.

**oOo**

"Draco," my mother's soft voice cuts through the darkness of my room, but I pretend I don't hear her and keep my breathing steady as if I'm asleep. "You can't fool me, darling, but I will let you be for today. Tomorrow we are going to discuss your return to Hogwarts."

My door clicks shut.

She cannot be serious. Why would I go back to Hogwarts? I suppose the larger question would be, why would anyone want me back at Hogwarts? My mother must be desperate to get me out of my room. She's probably banking on the fact that I'll throw a fit or show some sort of emotion. This has to be a ploy on her part.

Apparently, she is not giving up on me. I should have known. She is my mother after all.

The next day, a house elf suddenly pops up and starts to open the drapes, insisting that the mistress of the Manor wants some light and air in this stale room. The elf tells me my mother is also requesting my presence in the sitting room on the main floor. I ignore her and rush into the bathroom before the light hits me. There are no windows in the bathroom and the darkness folds around me, protecting me, making me invisible and that is what I want. I do not want to be seen, to be forced into more judgement. I am my own judge and jury and I find myself guilty of atrocious crimes for which I could spend my entire life trying to atone for and never even scratch the surface.

"Lumos," I whisper. My reflection looks back at me and suddenly I see Lucius. I consider breaking the mirror, but I decide to take a different route. My eyes darken as I raise my wand and whisper a cutting charm. Chunks of white blond hair fall to the bathroom floor. In pureblood society, it is common practice for the head of house to have long hair. I do not want the position I inherited from him. It's because of him that I am here. He took my childhood and stole my future. I owe the bastard nothing.

The house elf knocks, scolding me for making my mother wait. I fling open the door and stare at her overlarge eyes and batwing ears. She does not shrink away from me. Once again she reminds me of my mother and hands a light weight cloak to me.

"Please be dressing, sir," she says.

"Fine," I mutter as I leave the safety of the dark bathroom. I try to stick to the shadows, but the elf has opened every drape. The room is bathed in sunlight and fresh air. It makes me want to wretch.

Mother is sitting in a comfortable chaise near an open window. She is holding a book, lost somewhere deep in the story and she looks more relaxed than I have ever seen her. I must admit, I am envious.

"Hello Mother," I say softly so as not to startle her.

Draco, you cut your hair," she says, staring at me. I can tell she wants to ask why, but she bites her tongue. She already knows the reason. "It looks nice...but a bit uneven. Perhaps you would allow me to straighten it."

"Perhaps," I say as I step into the room. The sun is too bright for me, so I reach into my shirt pocket and pull out a pair of muggle sunglasses. My mother's jaw clenches but she says nothing.

"Please sit down Draco," she says, gesturing toward a chair.

"I'm not going back to school Mother. There is no point and it would only serve to open old wounds."

"How considerate of you," Mother says sarcastically.

"I'm glad we understand each other."

"I'm afraid not, Draco. You are going back to Hogwarts. I spoke with your Mind Healer and she recommended you return to school, not only to me, but also to the Ministry. Everyone is in agreement, it is time for you to face your demons and move on with your life."

"My demons died when Potter killed the Dark Lord," I mutter. "And you're dreaming if you think I'll ever have a life."

"I will not have you use that tone with me, young man." She stood up and the book clattered to the floor. "The matter is not open for discussion. Tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley with Andromeda and Teddy for a day of shopping. I have your school list and you are in desperate need of some new clothing and robes. You are not walking about in that," she said, pointing at my wrinkled button-up shirt and my drab robes.

Before I could offer a retort she sweeps out of the room and slams the door. My mother means business, which means that I am royally fucked.

* * *

><p><strong>TBC...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Peeks around the corner...well...was it okay...let me know...the second chapter will be up soon...Xo Drizl <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Just as promised...Chapter Two...Read on...**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

**oOo**

I do not sleep. What did my mother, my Mind Healer and apparently the Ministry think would happen when I turned up at Hogwarts? Who was it going to benefit? No one liked to talk about the war much less have it thrust back in their faces. I didn't exactly blend in to crowds and everyone thought they knew my story.

Bloody fucking hell.

A house elf came calling at around 7am, ordering me to take a shower. I laughed, but when he told me he had my mother's permission to force me under the water with magic, I quickly obeyed. I didn't need some fucking house elf washing my bits. After my shower and shave, I discover clean clothing laid out on my bed. Apparently I've been delegated to toddler status since my mother obviously doesn't trust my ability to pick out my own clothing.

My mother and Andromeda are waiting for me by the front door. Teddy is running in circles singing some odd song about a spider and a spout it is trying to climb.

"You look nice," my mother says.

I roll my eyes, because I don't look anything close to nice. My clothes hang loosely on my thin frame. My skin is ashen, rivaling that of a vampire. Teddy sings loudly that the rain has now washed the spider out. He then attaches his body to my leg.

"Up," he says. I stare down at the child who is now trying to climb my trousers. "Up Dray, up."

"Pick the boy up, Draco," my mother says. She is biting the inside of her cheek, trying to stifle a laugh.

"Up, up, up, up," Teddy chants. To get the child to halt his incessant screeching, I bend down and catch him as he leaps into my arms. I stumble but manage to retain my balance. Teddy wraps his arms around my neck and screams something that sounds close to apparate. I look at Andromeda and my mother, silently begging for help. They both smirk and disappear.

"You're crazy to trust me," I say. Teddy squeals again and hugs my neck tighter. It suddenly occurs to me, he is the first person besides my mother, to touch me in a way that does not involve extreme pain. I pull back slightly and stare at Teddy. He offers me a wide grin and giggles. He then buries his face into my neck, singing about the spider again. I notice he has changed his hair to blond. I shake my head and apparate to Diagon Alley.

I'm slightly disoriented when my feet hit solid ground. Apparating is still not my strong point. I untangle Teddy's arms from my neck and attempt to set him down. He draws up his legs and clings to me. After several more failed attempts, I give up and settle him on my hip. He starts up with the spider song again.

"That is an odd song," I tell him. He giggles and sings louder. People stare but I notice the looks aren't quite as vile. I suppose it is hard to scowl when a singing toddler is part of the picture.

My mother and Andromeda stroll down the sidewalk, chatting and offering hellos when people acknowledge them.

"I need to sit for a few moments," I say as they open the door to Flourish and Blotts. Carrying Teddy is hard work.

"We won't be long," Mother says.

Teddy sits on my lap, snuggling into my side. "Why you sad," he asks.

"Sad?"

"You," he touches my lips with his fingers. "No smiles."

"I..." I have no words for him. How can I explain all the wrong choices that make up my life, that continue to haunt my very existence. Happiness is a foreign concept to me.

My mother and Andromeda save me by coming out of the shop laden with bags, waving us onto the next place. Teddy starts saying hello to everyone we pass. I cringe and try to keep my face hidden. I am about to step through the door of the next shop when I notice where we are. I falter and start to back out. Madame Malkin's. The last time I was in this building, Potter and I got into a shouting match. I refused to let anyone hem the sleeves of my robes. Potter saw. He immediately knew what I was hiding.

"Draco," my mother comes back to me, placing her hand on my left arm. The mark seems to burn and I wince.

"Andromeda, Narcissa, please come in," Madame Malkin calls from inside the shop.

"Hi," Teddy shouts.

"Well, hello there. You must be Teddy Lupin."

"Yes," he says. "This Dray." He pokes me in the cheek and smiles.

"You have grown," she says politely to me. "I will need some new measurements."

"Of course," I answer. "Teddy, I am going to have to set you down."

"No," he shouts and clings to me.

I sigh. How did I end up in this position?

"It's fine," Madame Malkin says and gestures for me to follow. She takes her tape measure out of her pocket and it dances and spins in the air. She has Teddy's attention.

"I was wondering if you would help me," she asks Teddy. His eyes widen and he instructs me to set him down. She mutters a charm and the tape measure soars around the room. While Teddy is busy chasing it, Madame Malkin pulls out another tape and takes my measurements. The first tape falls to the floor and Teddy scoops it up, quickly handing it to her before he races over to me. He immediately demands to be picked up again. My arms scream in protest but it's too much work to argue with him.

Madame Malkin nods at me. An apology is on the tip of my tongue, but I can't get it out. I'm not exactly sure what I want to apologize for. My past rude behavior, the Dark Mark marring my arm, or my very existence. I follow her out of the backroom where she gestures toward a dressing room.

"Excuse me," she says. I hear her talking with my mother, giving her my measurements and some suggestions. About ten minutes later, I am inundated with clothing to try on. Andromeda is able to coax Teddy out with promises of a new robe for him. I'm surprised it works. I would have held out for ice cream or a new broom or something bigger, shinier. I suppose that will come as he gets older.

Slowly, we make our way through the mountain of clothes. I humor my mother, modeling several styles of trousers for her and pretending to listen to her opinions. I could care less. As we finish and I redress, I am once again attacked by Teddy who is demanding my attentions. As he drags me out into the shop, he squeals and drops my hand.

"Teddy," I shout, chasing after him. I come to an abrupt stop when he leaps into the arms of another.

"Dray," he shouts. "Harry, it's Harry! Dray, come here."

Fuck.

I stand statue still, staring at the messy black hair that has become the signature of Potter. I don't know what to do. And then he does the unthinkable. He shifts Teddy to his other arm and extends his right hand to me.

"It's good to see you," he says and then whispers something to Teddy. "Dray," he adds, smirking.

"Shake," Teddy shouts and I obey.

"Potter," I whisper.

His hand is warm and he grips mine with just the correct amount of pressure. His skin is surprisingly soft, void of any calluses. I am surprised, but I suppose there has been little time for frivolity such as playing quidditch.

As he lets go, his fingers graze my palm and I shiver. Teddy claps and starts singing the spider song again. Potter joins him and I am left to wonder what the hell just happened. My mother touches my shoulder, whispering about going to dinner. I shake my head. I have had enough of the public.

"Mother, I'm exhausted. Thank you, but I'm going home."

"Promise me you will eat," she says.

I nod. When I open the door, Teddy is shouting for me. He wriggles out of Potter's arms and comes barreling at me, almost knocking me over when he runs into my legs.

"Dray, please stay," he begs. I cannot believe I do it, but I kneel down and let him wrap his arms around my neck.

"I'm very tired," I say. He pokes me in the cheek and frowns. "Okay."

"Dray," Potter calls out. "Will I be seeing you at Hogwarts?"

I close my eyes and let me shoulders sag. "I would like to be able to say no, but I am being forced."

Before he can say anything else, I push open the door and disapparate. Shaking hands with Harry Potter is all I can handle. Having a civil conversation with the Saviour is on another level and I'm not ready for it.

I have no fight left in me, so I surrender silently when sleep comes. I dream of soft hands that turn to sharp claws when they touch me, scratching and slicing until everything is awash in blood.

**oOo**

Someone is staring at me.

And then poking me in the cheek.

"Dray," Teddy whispers. "Okay?"

He pokes me again.

"What are you doing," I ask the toddler who is now climbing into my bed and burrowing under my blankets. It's the middle of the night.

"Okay," he asks again as he offers me a stuffed dragon.

"I'm fine," I lie. "You keep it."

"Tears," he says as he drags a small finger down my face.

"Nightmare," I mutter. The kid is too perceptive for his own good. He sings a few lines from his spider song and drifts off to sleep. I know I should return him to his own room, but I'm too tired to move and his presence is comforting.

There is a quiet tap on my door. "Draco," Andromeda whispers.

"He is in here," I answer.

"I thought as much," she says. I wait for her to come and take the now sleeping child back to his room but all I hear is her footsteps moving away from my door. I wonder why she doesn't come for him and I wonder what is wrong with the child softly breathing against my chest. Why would he want to be around me? It is a question I cannot answer.

The next time I open my eyes, my room is bathed in sunlight. Teddy has pulled open all the drapes and is currently scrambling back up on the bed.

"Dray," he shouts. "Breakfast."

"Yes, you go get some breakfast."

"Come," he says, tugging at the blankets. I fight to pull them over my head. I groan as Teddy climbs on top of me, laughing. "Hungry."

"Yes, I know," I say. I am fighting a loosing battle with a person who is barely two. Teddy squeals and yanks the covers off me. I cringe and reach for my robes. He drags me down the hall to a small sunroom.

"Draco," my mother exclaims.

Andromeda looks up and smiles at us. Teddy drops my hand and climbs into his chair. Mother hands him a plate filled with fruit and a scone. He digs in and grins at me as the juice of a strawberry runs down his face.

I watch as Mother gently wipes his chin. He giggles and throws the napkin on the floor. She shakes her head and retrieves the napkin. When I was his age that sort of behavior would have earned me a sharp slap to my hands from my father and a two hour lecture about proper table etiquette.

Mother stares at me and I think she can read my mind. Her eyes fall shut and she sighs. I back out of the room and flee down the hall. I don't make it that far as I'm hit with images from my childhood. My knees give out.

When I was a child, I did not question the authority of my father. We were pureblood. I was expected to behave a certain way and if I did not live up to his expectations, I was punished. Whatever I tried, it was never enough for him. All I really wanted was his love, but it never came. Instead my father offered me up like livestock to a crazy, blood thirsty evil man while my mother stood by and watched.

My stomach is spasming and my entire body shakes as I fight to control the wild emotions. My entire life has been filled with pain and ugliness and I see nothing in my future except more of the same.

I feel a warm hand on my back. I flinch away from the touch, slowly dragging myself to my feet. I expect to see my mother, instead I am greeted by bright green eyes. Just my luck. Harry fucking Potter gets to see me cowering on the floor. The universe is truly against me.

"Draco," he says softly and I'm startled by his use of my first name. "Can I do something?"

His voice is gentle, almost caring and it unnerves me. His sympathy is about the last thing I need. He reaches out a hand but I spin away from his touch.

"Draco," he says again but I turn my back on him. I'm almost to the landing when I hear Teddy's voice.

"Dray is sad," he says. Great, my cousin is giving Potter more ammunition to destroy what's left of my dignity.

"I know," Potter says.

"Help him, Harry," Teddy pleads.

"I wish I knew how," Potter says. I'm stunned by his words. Once again they sound like he cares about me. It must be wishful thinking, because Harry Potter certainly doesn't care what happens to me. I sigh and retreat to the darkness of my room.

That night, my dreams feature Inferi. They beckon me, telling me that I have no soul and therefore am already one of them. They tell me I'm a useless waste of space. The worst thing about the dream is they all seem to have my father's voice.

**oOo**

Over the next few days, my mother tries to talk to me about what transpired at breakfast. I brush her off, telling her I'm fine. She knows I'm lying through my teeth.

"If you can't talk to me, you should talk to someone," she says.

I narrow my eyes at her. She is looking to rile me up and get me to fight. It almost works, but I gather up my emotions and shove them away. She looks heartbroken.

"I am so sorry," I hear her murmur as I leave the room. It takes all my strength to not turn on her. I want to ask her why she didn't protect me from him? Why she let him give me to the Dark Lord? I want to know why I wasn't worth saving? Maybe it wouldn't have worked, but a small amount of effort from anyone would have been appreciated. The thought disturbs me and suddenly the Manor is closing in on me. The walls are leaking blood and the very foundation shakes and rattles as screams of the dying fill my head. There is no escape and before I realize what I am doing, I apparate out.

I don't know where I am when my feet hit the ground. It looks like some random street in muggle London. Why I'm here, I have no idea. A door opens and I start walking down the street. I am not dressed to be seen in on a muggle street.

"Malfoy," an all too familiar voice calls after me. "Draco, Wait."

He catches up to me and falls in step with my strides. I'm not sure where I'm going. Finally he grabs my arm, forcing me to stop.

"Draco, what are you doing here," Potter asks.

"I-I don't even know where I am," I admit.

"You're down the block from my house," he states.

What the fuck?

"Let's have some tea," he says.

"Why," I say before I can stop myself.

"Why not," he snaps back and spins on his heels, heading away from me. What else can I do? I follow him back to his place. When we step inside I realize that this is the Black house. My mother brought me here one time and it scared the shite out of me. Not much had changed. It still looks like the inside of horrible nightmare. Until we step into his living room. I'm not sure what I had been expecting, but this is not it. The room is filled with calming beiges and subtle greens. Comfortable and inviting furniture beckon me to sit down. Maybe I expected wild reds and bright golds since I am in the home of the poster boy for Gryffindor.

Potter gestures toward the sofa.

"I'll be right back," he says. "Make yourself comfortable."

When he returns, he is carrying a tray filled with a wide variety of sweets and a large pot of steaming tea. He sets the tray down on the table in front of the sofa, sitting down next to me so our knees touch. Warmth fills my entire being and I actually feel a blush rising up my neck. I frown and take the offered cup that he is holding in front of me. It's prepared exactly the way I like it and I tilt my head, staring at him.

"How do you know how I take my tea," I ask.

His eyebrows raise and he smirks at me. "Oh come on, Malfoy."

"Right," I say. The unspoken words quickly fill in the blanks. He has been watching me as long as I have watched him. Something curls in my chest and wraps around my heart, squeezing so hard I almost choke on my chocolate biscuit.

Potter sips his tea and reaches across me for some sort of flat thing with buttons. He pushes one of them and music fills the air. I want to ask what the hell that thing is, but I'm afraid he will make fun of me. What am I thinking, of course he'll make fun of me because that's what we do. My curiosity wins out and I ask him how he turned the music on.

"It's a called a remote control," he says as he sets it on my lap. "It's a muggle thing, Malfoy."

Muggle devices usually do not work well in a wizard's home. Our magic interferes with their technology, rendering it all useless.

"How does it work in here," I ask.

He shrugs. "Hermione says my magic allows it."

Of course it does. Mister all powerful Wizard can do anything he likes.

The music wraps around me and soothes my nerves. I almost ask who is playing but at the moment, I don't think I care. It's nice and relaxing and I'm pretty sure I've lost my bloody mind because I'm sinking down into Harry Potter's couch like it's normal for me to be here.

"Teddy is worried about you," he says.

'Teddy is a child."

"A very smart child, if you haven't noticed."

I know where this conversation is heading and I'm not up for it. My tea cup is empty and my hand is shaking. I set the cup and saucer down, hoping he doesn't hear the clatter of the china.

"You can talk to me, Draco," he says and it throws me off balance. He isn't supposed to be acting like he gives a shit about me.

"I have to go," I say quickly.

Potter sighs and runs his hand through his hair. "Draco."

"Potter, this isn't normal," I say as I scurry down the hall. I throw open the door and rush out into the pouring rain, disapparating as quickly as I can think of my room in the Manor. As the pop of apparition fills my ears, I swear I hear Potter say something that sounds like 'Since when have we ever been normal?'

Mother must feel the wards shudder because she is banging on my door two minutes after I arrive. I try to put her off by saying I just needed some fresh air. She makes me open the door, carefully eyeing the puddle of water that is slowly growing at my feet.

"Draco, did you forget you were a Wizard and could cast a water-repelling charm," she asks.

I give her a fake laugh and roll my eyes. Am I supposed to tell her that the great Harry Potter screwed with my mind and made me incapable of rational thought. If she knew I had somehow ended up at Potter's home, she would have floo'ed me straight to St. Mungos and had me locked up with Professor Lockhart for the remainder of my life.

I stay in my room the rest of the day not, definitely not, thinking about Potter and his stupid green eyes or the softness of his voice when he spoke my name.

It is very late or early in the morning when I fall asleep sitting in a chair. The dream moves the chair to the center of the room surrounded by the Wizengamot.

A voice booms around me. "Draco Malfoy, you have been found guilty of unforgivable crimes against the World."

The entire room begins chanting "Death...Death...Death..."

When I wake up, my clothes are soaked with sweat again and there's a crick in my neck.

**oOo**

This is actually going to happen and I am utterly powerless to stop it. I am being forced to go back to Hogwarts. My mother leans in and kisses my cheek. Andromeda wraps her arms round me and hugs with all her might and then Teddy demands my attention.

"Up Dray," he commands and I obey. "You going away."

"Yes," I say. It feels like a death sentence.

Teddy grabs my ear and whispers loudly. "Harry will be there too."

I nod.

"He likes you, Dray."

I give him half-hearted smile and try not to roll my eyes. The child does not know what he is talking about.

"I like you Dray," Teddy says. The words make my chest tighten, but I have to remind myself he is a two year old kid. He also likes spiders and mud and weeds and grasshoppers. In fact, his list of likes is so long it could probably circle the Manor several times. "The train. It's the train, Dray. Look!"

All the blood drains out of my face and I have to set Teddy down. He grumbles but grabs onto my leg, holding tightly. My mother comes up behind me, placing her hands on my shoulders. It does not calm my nerves.

"I can't do this," I whisper, shaking my head. "Please."

I'm not above begging at the moment.

"You will be fine. You are the strongest person I have ever met," Mother whispers in my ear. I want to believe her, but I can't.

"Harry," Teddy shrieks, racing into the open arms of Potter. I turn away, desperately wanting to hide in the folds of my mother's cloak.

Potter approaches us with an armful of a very happy and wiggly toddler who has now launched into that blasted spider song again. Someday, I'm going to ask what the hell it all means. It seems pointless that a stupid spider is working so hard to get up some spout. The whistle blows and I realize it is time to get on the train.

Potter, my mother and Andromeda are having an animated conversation. Teddy is still singing at the top of his lungs, earning giggles and several questionable looks from many Hogwarts students. I don't know if they are looking at Teddy, my mother or their Saviour. I want to disappear into the shadows. The train whistle blows again and my mother looks over her shoulder at me. Several younger students walk by and stare at me and then I start to hear the whispers.

"What the hell is he doing here? Does he really think we want him here? The fallen Slytherin Prince...what a fucking joke."

I know my mother hears them as well. A small flicker of hurt crosses her face, but she quickly schools her features and turns back to Andromeda. Sometimes I can't figure her out. Did she expect a warm reception? I'm actually pleased they aren't throwing hexes. I suppose those will come when the adults are comfortably out of range. Although I'm quite sure some of the adults would love to get in on the action as well.

It's Potter's reaction that stuns me. He gives Teddy a final squeeze and listens intently as the boy whispers in his ear. He smiles and nods his head. Teddy offers his hand and Potter shakes it.

Another group of students pass by saying less then amicable things to me. One boy even bumps my shoulder. I frown but I decide I am not going to react to anything they say or do to me. Like I told my mother before our trial. 'What can they do to me that has not already been done.'

"Come on Malfoy," Potter says as he claps me on the shoulder. I gape at him and wonder if he is under some sort of spell. I'm sure the entire passenger list on the Hogwart's Express is wondering the same thing only they are probably blaming me.

"Bye bye Dray, Harry," Teddy shouts.

"He asked me to look after you. He doesn't like that you are sad," Potter says.

"Oh for Merlin's sake. He's a two year old child. You don't have to look after me," I say. It doesn't have the bite that I wish it did. He laughs and drags me down the corridor of the train until we find an empty compartment. He ignores all the jeers that come my way and the cheers that find him.

He slides the door shut and I'm left standing, staring at him.

"For Christ sakes, Malfoy, sit down," Potter says.

"Why," I ask.

"I promised Teddy."

"Stop playing the hero, Potter. I don't need your help."

I fold my arms across my chest and sit down opposite him, with my face pressed against the window.

"Where are your," I pause and grit my teeth. "Your friends?"

"I'm assuming you mean Hermione and Ron?"

"Who else," I mumble.

"Hermione was allowed to sit N.E.W.T.S early. She is already at Hogwarts and Ron should be here shortly. I think he's speaking with Neville right now."

This small talk is going to kill me.

The door slides open and Weasley is staring at me. I turn away from him.

"Hey Harry, c'mon, Neville and Dean are waiting. We're gonna play some Exploding Snap," Weasley says.

"Um, I think I'll pass," Potter says and suddenly I'm fucking tired of all this shit.

"Just go," I bark. "I do not need or want any company."

I don't look at either of them.

"Give me a second," Potter whispers and shoos Weasley out the door.

"Draco," he begins, but I stop him.

"Get the fuck out of here, Potter," I shout. "I don't want to be here. You can't tell me you honestly want me to be here. In fact there is no one on this whole fucking train who wants me here.

He doesn't say anything and I don't look up, because if he sees my eyes he will know I am really close to loosing my bloody mind. Finally, the door opens and softly closes and he is gone. I place a simple warning charm on the door. If I happen to fall asleep, the charm will wake me when the door opens.

The dream hits me with a suddenness that startles me. I don't even remember falling asleep. The Dark Lord has summoned my father. I am dragged along. He screams at my father for his failure in some mission and then aims Crucio at me. I want to tell him that doing this to me will not affect my father. He is the perfect Slytherin, offering up another to take his punishment.

"Crucio," the Dark Lord hisses. My body feels like it is being turned inside out. My skin is slowly peeled away, exposing all my nerves. The more I scream, the more he casts the curse. Over and over he hits me. The worst thing is that I swear my father is egging him on and laughing.

"Draco," a soft voice breaks through the pain. "Fuck, Draco please, wake up."

My eyes snap open and I realize I am whimpering. I see faces pressed up against the window of my compartment. Potter whispers something and the blinds fall down. His wand is still in his back pocket. I know I shouldn't be surprised that he is able to do wandless magic, but I can't help myself. It is an incredible skill to master.

"Leave me be, Potter," I say, hoping he'll back away from me. His closeness is fucking with my mind and my body. He must be using a wandless lust spell on me.

"No, I promised-"

I turn on him. "Look Potter, I appreciate the fact that you know how to keep a promise, but I'm not worth it okay, so kindly fuck off."

Potter huffs but doesn't move away from me. "You're wrong, Draco." The words are spoken softly and I can feel his breath on my cheek. I resist the urge to let my head fall, exposing more of my throat to him. My imagination must have kicked in because Harry Potter does not lean my way, he has a girlfriend and even if he did lean that way, I would be the last one he would choose to lean on.

"Are we going to have this conversation again. Let me spell it out for you oh great thick one. I have been wrong about a lot of things, but for once I am not. Ask anyone out in that corridor and you'll get the same fucking answer over and over. I don't belong here and they don't want me here."

"Then where do you belong," he snaps.

"No where. That's the problem. I shouldn't have survived the war."

Potter sighs. "I'm not giving up on you, Draco," he says.

I blink and turn away from him, swiping at the left over tears from my dream. I am too tired to argue with him.

There is banging and whispering against the door. The entire student body must be crammed into the small corridor. Potter leaves and shuffles everyone back to their seats. I lean against the window and watch the sun disappear. We will be at the station soon and although I am exhausted, I do not allow my eyes to close for the rest of the trip.

Much too soon, the train shrieks and shudders, slowly coming to a complete stop. The aisle fills with noisy students talking excitedly about the school. I stay in my compartment, pretending I'm not looking for Potter to show up. I need my head examined. Someone is shouting last call to disembark, but I can't make my legs work. I haven't been back to Hogwarts since the final battle.

The train is completely quiet when I manage to take those final steps down to the platform. The gates are open and people are climbing into the carriages. The wind blows and although it is early in the season, I feel the chill right down to my bones. Off in the distance, the castle looms and my entire being aches. I force myself to walk because I'm cold and hungry and I cannot apparate this close to the castle.

I think I manage two steps before the nightmares overtake me and the castle lights up. Fire rages, screams fill my head and the stench of death stings my nostrils. The Dark Lord is shouting orders at the Death Eaters, but no one is listening anymore. People are dying and I realize that I cannot tell the difference between the Death Eaters, members of the Order of the Phoenix, Muggle borns or anyone else. It's all the same.

"There he is," someone shouts.

I know I have been spotted. I kneel on the ground and wait for a killing curse to end my life. Instead warm hands circle my waist and raise me to my feet. Another pair of giant hands catch me, lifting me off the ground.

"I got 'im Harry, don' you worry," Hagrid says.

I hear smatterings of conversations as I'm loaded into a carriage. The wheels on the carriage squeak and the Thestral snorts at the added weight. My eyes remain closed but my ears are once again filled with the screams of dying and injured people as the battle rages. A warm touch and soft humming quiet the screams. I realize someone is singing that damned spider song. I am now quite certain that the staff at St. Mungo's has been alerted and my padded cell will be ready shortly.

The carriage stops and I'm floating across the lawn and up the stone stairs. The voice of Headmistress McGonagall handing out directions fills the air. More voices and some scrambling as her wishes are quickly followed. Magic creeps across my skin and someone says something about sleep. The Headmistress agrees with the diagnosis. My eyes flutter open and I catch a glimpse of her cloak trailing behind her as she strolls into the great hall. She is welcomed with a loud cheer and I am stuck with images of billowing cloaks and a Potions Master whom I miss more than I ever realized.

Someone is speaking to me but I can't get my mouth to work. All I want to do is sleep. A door clicks open and I float through a common room and up some stairs. Another door opens and someone is removing my cloak and jacket. My shoes are next, along with my socks followed by my trousers. Someone supports my head and commands me to drink. I do. It's a vile potion, but I'm almost certain it's a sleeping draught. My head falls back to the pillow and I sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my poor sweet, tortured Draco...I hope you are enjoying the story...more tomorrow...Xo Drizl <strong>


	3. Chapter 3

******Good Morning (well, it's morning in my corner of the world) I hope everyone is enjoying the story even if it is a bit melancholy. But don't despair, tomorrow (or maybe later today if I feel like it :P) everything will be resolved. Thanks to everyone who is reading and a special shout-out to you who review...Let's read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Draco Malfoy<strong>

**oOo**

I must still be dreaming because I hear Harry Potter and Ron Weasley discussing how long I have been sleeping. Weasley seems to think I may be dead. Potter assures him that I am breathing. He's checked. Several times, just to be certain. Weasley is begging Potter to go down to breakfast in the Great Hall but Potter feels he should stay. This is an incredibly annoying dream so I roll to my side, tugging the blankets over my head.

My back is sore and I need to use the loo. I crack open an eye and notice the room I am in is flooded with sunlight. It takes a few minutes before I can see anything. The light makes my eyes burn. There is nothing familiar about the room. I have no clue where I am. There is another four poster bed in the room that has been made up. The pillows have a Gryffindor lion embroidered on them. My pillow has the Slytherin crest on it. There is nothing else in the room that indicates allegiance to any specific house. I stare for a few more seconds, but the need to use the loo outranks everything. The bathroom has a large shower and a nice deep tub. I notice someone has laid out toiletries. There is nothing special about them. They offer no clues to who else is in this room. I resist the urge to rummage through my roommate's items.

This cannot be a permanent place for me. I'm definitely not in the dungeons, but then again, I do not know if Slytherin exists anymore. The only way I'm going to get any answers is to get cleaned up and find someone to tell me what is going on. My trunk is sitting at the foot of my bed. There is another trunk at the foot of the Gryffindor bed. Once again I resist the urge to snoop.

A quick tempus charm reveals that it is close to two o'clock in the afternoon. Obviously, I've missed the entire day of classes. I frown and wonder how much trouble I will be in when the Headmistress realizes I've spent the day in bed. I can't bring myself to care. Maybe this will make the powers that be understand that I do not belong here.

The shower brings welcome relief to my aching muscles. Spending many hours in bed has some drawbacks. I stay so long in the shower that the water suddenly turns cold and I'm scrambling to get out before I turn into a ice cube. A quick warming charm on my towels and I'm toasty warm again.

The room is filled with steam and I can't see a thing, so I open the door to retrieve some clean clothes and clear the mirrors. I'm digging in my trunk when I hear the door open behind me.

Someone gasps and I turn around only to be greeted by a staring Harry Potter. Ron Weasley bumps into him and I can hear Longbottom asking what the problem is.

"Uh, sorry, Malfoy," Potter stammers. He is still staring and I start to wonder if my towel has fallen to the ground. My fingers find the knot on my waist and I tighten it.

"Merlin," Weasley exclaims as he looks over Potter's shoulder. Potter frowns and shoves Weasley away from the door. Longbottom apologizes and slams the door shut. Even though I have a towel on, I feel naked.

I dress and sit on the bed. My stomach grumbles, telling me it is close to dinner, but I have no desire to go down to the Great Hall. A soft tap on the door, startles me. Immediately my hand finds my wand. I still don't like the fucking thing. It doesn't feel right. But then again nothing has felt right for ages. I should be used to it all by now.

Blaise Zabini is standing in the hallway, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

"Hello Draco. Theo and I are going down for dinner. Would you like to join us?"

"No," I say and move to shut the door, but he stops it with his foot.

"Draco," he says.

"I have no desire to socialize," I snap. "Just leave me be."

"Fuck," he hisses and leaves. I try slam the door shut but it's stopped again..

"What the fuck," I say as Harry Potter strolls into the room.

"I can say the same to you," he says as he tosses his cloak on the Gryffindor bed.

"What do you think you're doing, Potter?"

"Dumping my books before I go to dinner."

"And why are you dumping them here," I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "I live here," he says and heads into the loo, shutting the door in my face.

Before I can shout at him, the other door opens again.

"Hey Harry," Longbottom shouts. "I can't go to dinner. Professor Sprout needs me. It's time to harvest the Moon...er, something or other...oh, Malfoy, sorry, could you tell Harry...um, never mind," he says as his face reddens. He shakes his head and thunders off down the stairs.

"Was that Neville," Potter asks when he comes out of the loo.

"Why are you in here," I ask.

"This is where all the returning seventh years, or eighth years, whatever you want to call our class, will be staying. There's not many of us and we won't be here for the entire school term," Potter says and adds. "Hopefully."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"The Hogwarts board and the Ministry thought some refresher courses and a little bit of time to decide what we want to do after school would do us all a world of good. They didn't think most of us were ready to take our N.E.W.T.S. yet."

"But why are you here, in this room," I ask.

Potter shrugs. "Like I said, there's not many of us around, so we only have to share a room with one person."

"Are you fucking daft?" I shout. He is not answering my question. "Why are you in here, here, in this room with me?"

"This is my room too, Malfoy. I requested it," Potter says, scrubbing his hand over his jaw. I know I am staring at him like he has sprouted a unicorn horn.

"Yeah I'll bet. I'm sure you got the short end of the broomstick."

"No, actually, Zabini wanted to be your roommate and Theo volunteered too."

"But," I snap my mouth shut because this is too odd to be real. I sit down on my bed and stare at the floor. I don't understand any of this.

"Ron's bunking with Neville, Zabini is with Theo, Seamus and Dean..."

Potter says a few more names, but I tune him out. I'm sharing a room with Harry fucking Potter.

I interrupt him. "You're fucking spying on me, aren't you."

"For who?"

"I don't fucking know? The Ministry, McGonagall, my fucking mind healer, my mother," I hiss. "Take your pick."

"Look Malfoy," Potter shouts back. "I'm not fucking spying on you. If you don't like the arrangement, well, I'm sorry. The only other room available is with Terry Boot and he's a nightmare, but be my guest," Potter says as he gestures to the door. I frown and turn away from him.

Potter is rummaging in his trunk and muttering to himself.

A soft pop makes me turn back. There's a house elf staring at Potter, looking like she's going to burst into tears. He talks to her for a few seconds and she seems to settle down. She eyes me curiously and then disappears. Ten seconds later she is back with a tray full of food. She deposits the tray on a small table, curtseys for Potter and disappears again.

I rub my eyes and decide I must be hallucinating again.

"Are you going to join me or just stare off into space like a fucking wanker?" I drag out my best sneer, but Potter just laughs. "Christ, I've sorta missed that look."

"Sod off," I mumble and grab a sandwich off the tray. Once again the words do not have the bite I used to be able to muster when it came to Potter.

He starts to unpack his trunk, I opt to sit on the bed and look out the window. It's strange to be in a dorm room not surrounded by the dark murky waters of the lake. I wonder if there are any students in the dungeons anymore.

"Was there a sorting," I ask before I can stop myself.

"Of course," Potter says as he tosses a well worn t-shirt on his bed. "All four houses are still intact."

For the life of me, I cannot figure out why they kept Slytherin. Who would want to be sorted into that house? I suppose it's not the house, but the person who chooses their path. Not all of Slytherin followed the Dark Lord. Theo, Blaise, the Greengrass girls. I'm sure there are others as well, but people won't notice them, instead they will attach everything evil to Slytherin and I can't say I blame them.

"I know what you're thinking, Draco."

I snort because I know Potter is shite atLegilimens

"I'm going to tell you a little secret about Slytherin," he says with a smirk

"Please don't," I say.

"Tough," he sneers and continues. "The sorting hat wanted me placed in Slytherin."

"Right! The Gryffindor golden boy in Slytherin. You're so full of it, Potter," I say.

"No really, that was its first choice for me," he says as he sits on my bed.

"Fuck off, Potter, you are in Gryffindor."

"I asked the hat to put me anywhere but Slytherin," he says and my mouth falls open. I'm sure a piece of sandwich tumbles to the floor. My manners are atrocious, but I'm more focused on the possibility that Potter and I could have been housemates.

"That's not possible," I stammer.

He snorts and nudges me with his shoulder. "It's what happened, Draco."

"It doesn't matter," I tell him. "You thought Slytherin was so bad that you begged the hat to put you anywhere else. If everyone knew you could tell the hat which house you wanted to be in, there would be no more Slytherin. How come you didn't want to be in Slytherin?"

"It's not the house ,Draco." He chuckles. "I didn't want to be in the same house as you. You were a fucking prat to me."

"Oh great," I snort. "One more thing that's my fault."

**oOo**

I've been back at Hogwarts for two weeks. Potter and I have settled into a comfortable routine. I ignore him and he chatters like I'm listening. I attend classes and do my best to blend into the background. It doesn't work well. I've been hexed, spat on, cursed, and physically assaulted several times. For some reason, Potter seems to think he is my champion, rushing to my aid whenever he spies wrong-doing.

"Christ, Draco, what now," he says as I limp into our room.

"Leave me alone," I growl. He tries to follow me but I manage to get to the loo and slam the door in his face. He pounds on the door, yelling my name. It's sad to say, but I'm actually getting used to hearing him call me Draco. Now he only calls me Malfoy to get a rise out of me or if he is incredibly irritated.

"Potter, fuck off," I shout.

I shed my cloak and peel off my shirt. My shoulder is bleeding rather badly. Some sort of cutting hex, I assume. My eyes follow the flow of blood. It streams down my arm and turns the Dark Mark a deep red. I'm transported back to one particular terrible evening at the manor. Auntie Bella has brought some prisoners to be questioned. The Dark Lord gives her free rein to use whatever means necessary to obtain the answers she requires. Lucius drags me into the room and offers me a front row seat. They want me to have the best view for the slaughter. I am expected to learn her torture techniques.

The images of my aunt slicing open those people when they can offer no decent information on the where-about of Potter is burned into my memory. The drip drop of blood hitting the marble floor makes we want to scream. Several seconds later, I realize I am screaming and Potter is blasting the door off its hinges.

"Goddamn it, Draco," Potter shouts. "Fuck."

I think I hear him screaming for Weasley but there is a loud buzzing noise in my ears. I want to tell him to just let me go. It's not that bad to be bleeding out on the floor of a bathroom. I've been here before with him. It seems we have come full circle. If only I had asked him for help instead of trying to curse him. Instead of getting Sectumsempra thrown at me, maybe he would have saved me from myself and the evil I joined. This really is a fitting place for my demise. Besides, it's much better than having your body sliced open with all it's contents spilling to the floor as a mad woman dances around in your blood.

**oOo**

"Draco," Potter whispers. "Please wake up."

He sounds scared and some part of me wants to reassure him that I will wake up. Another part of me wants to drift away and never talk to another soul.

"Draco, c'mon," he begs. He is so close that I feel his warm breath on my ear. The last time someone whispered in my ear was when the Dark Lord himself threatened my life when I refused to kill an innocent muggle child. I spent five days locked in a dark cupboard for disobeying his orders. A house elf was sent round once a day to give me some water and a bucket. When I was finally released I spent the next two hours having the Cruciatus curse thrown at me. My father was among the Death Eaters participating in this lovely little exercise. Thankfully, Auntie Bella interrupted the party with news of some Aurors cornered in Hogsmeade. They left me on the filthy floor lying in my own vomit. It took me forty-five minutes to crawl to my room where I collapsed on the bed and cried until my mother snuck in and helped me get cleaned up. She ordered a house elf to bring me food and cast a warming charm on my bed.

"Draco," Potter says again and squeezes my hand.

"Mmm," I choke out with a gravelly voice. I crack my eyes open, watching as Potter scrubs his hands through his hair and mutters thank Merlin over and over. He has obviously been sitting by my bedside for some time. The floor is littered with candy wrappers and dirty dishes. His book satchel lays wide open with parchment and quills spilling out of it. For the life of me I cannot figure out why he is here.

"What are you doing," I mumble.

"Don't start that shit again Malfoy..." He must be irritated with me. I notice that he is wiping his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt and before I know what is going on, he is crawling in bed with me and wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me against his oh so warm body. I do nothing but sigh and melt into his embrace. I begin to wonder if I am dead. That is the only logical explanation why Harry Potter is in my bed, holding me like a lover.

The next time I wake, I am alone. Confusion fills my head. I want to believe he was in my bed, but that's absolutely insane. On the other hand, I haven't had a decent dream since I was seven years old. Everything aches as I move to stand. I make it to the loo. There are three potion bottles lined up on the counter with a note telling me to take them. It would be easy to pour them down the drain, but my body hurts so much that I drink them one by one. The first potion is plain and goes down easy. The second is okay but makes my head spin. The third is disgusting and I gag.

After I'm sure nothing is going to come up and I'm not going to topple to the floor, I decide to get dressed. There is another note attached to the top of my trunk, telling me that he has gone to classes and if there is time to come join him. I'm not going anywhere. I don't care what time it is, I'm not leaving this room unless it is to return to the Manor.

My day is spent staring out the window at the rain. Occasionally students tramp across the soggy grounds heading to the greenhouses or toward the quidditch pitch for flying lessons. I am surprised when I realize that I envy them and the normality of their day. A vision flashes in front of me when one of the students gives another a playful shove. There is nothing fun about this memory. I am tramping after a group of people through a sodden field toward a small house. I try to hang back but someone is pushing me and hissing in my ear that I need to prove myself worthy of serving the Dark Lord. My stomach clenches painfully and I try to wrench my arm away from the man when I suddenly realize it is my father. He drags me to the front door and blasts it off its hinges. Inside a woman is cowering in the corner. Her wand has been snapped and she is defenseless. Rudolpho Lestrange is shouting obscenities at her and dragging his wand across her throat. It leaves deep cuts. Her pink blouse is turning a deep red. My father has me by the collar of my robe.

"Finish the blood traitor," he says coldly. Lestrange steps away from the woman. He seems disappointed. There is some scuffling in another room that draws everyone's attention away from me.

"Please," the woman begs. "I feel the good in you. End it quickly, before they can do more to me." She squeezes my hand and I am mortified when I realize I am crying.

She calmly tells me what to do, like she is repeating a recipe for treacle tarts. I cast the hex just as the others come back to the room, shouting and whooping about another successful kill of blood traitors. My father eyes me and the woman who is laid out at my feet. Her blood is pooling around my shoes. Lucius nods and beckons for me. They rest of the group are off to serve justice to others who do not follow the Dark Lord. I am allowed to return to the Manor where I spend the next few hours trying to get her blood off my body. Days later I find out her name was Sarah as my father is regaling the story to some random Death Eater. He is embellishing the kill, making it sound like I reveled in her murder. It makes me sick.

The scene fades away when I hear people talking out in the hall. I hug my knees to my chest. Her blood may be long washed away but her soft voice and face remains etched in my memory. This is all so wrong. What am I doing here? Going to classes, chatting with friends, and meeting lovers in hidden corners of the castle is never going to be part of my life. It's almost worse to have their happiness thrust in my face. Maybe that is part of my punishment.

"Draco," Potter says from the open door. "You're awake."

Weasley runs into him and grunts something about going to his room to drop his stuff. They exchange whispers and Weasley gets a strange look on his face. Potter closes the door and tosses his cloak to his bed.

"How are you feeling," he asks.

I have no answer for him so I turn back to the window, staring off into the distance. The rain is coming down harder, blocking my view of the grounds. Potter talks on, jabbering about classes and what I've missed. He seems to think I give a shit.

"We have Astronomy tonight," he says. "We have to be there by eleven o'clock. Some sort of wild meteor shower."

"It's raining," I say.

"But it's supposed to clear off soon," he says. "Hey, come to the dinner with us."

"Not hungry," I answer automatically.

"Liar," Potter says. "I'll bring you back something if you promise to go to Astronomy tonight."

"Fine," I mumble. I have no intentions of leaving this room, but a chance at some food makes me lie. I'll feign a headache or some other malady when eleven o'clock rolls around.

Potter grins at me and leaves the room, shouting at Theo to move his arse. It strikes me as odd because it sounds friendly. Since when is Potter friends with Theo Nott?

I frown as I listen to their laughter as they jostle in the hall. A strange sensation grabs at my heart. I realize that once again, I am jealous.

**oOo**

I am being dragged to our Astronomy lesson against my will. Potter did not believe me when I whined about a headache, threatening to take me to Madame Pomfrey if it was that bad. When I tried to hex him, he disarmed me with a simple wave of his hand. Now Potter and Zabini are each holding an arm and Longbottom, Weasley and Theo are following behind. If I could reach my wand I'd curse all of them, but Potter has my wand tucked safely in his back pocket.

Our small group is stopped for a few minutes by Granger. She waves at Harry. He waves back and drops my arm. He doesn't notice when I slide my wand out of his back pocket. In a few seconds he is back by my side. I want to ask him what she wanted, but he is staring straight ahead. A strange sensation of recent magic creeps across my skin. I sneak a glance at him. He offeres me a smile and drags me forward.

I haven't been paying attention to where we are in the castle. We trudge up a long spiral staircase and suddenly I'm in another nightmare. We are at the place of my meeting with Dumbledore. I freeze and Potter looks over at me. I can feel all the blood draining out of my face.

"Draco," Potter whispers.

I can't move or think. Potter is talking in firm but soft tones. Blaise drops my arm. Professor Sinistra walks toward us, but Potter holds up his hand and she stops. He nods and she starts to shuffle students out of the tower, telling them that there is a much better view on the other side of the castle.

The students shuffle by us. I know they are watching me. I can feel their eyes. No one says anything. In a matter of minutes, I am surrounded by silence. Potter is still holding my elbow.

"I'm sorry, Draco," he says. "I didn't think."

"What," I stammer. "What the fuck are you sorry for?"

He sighs and sags against the wall, sliding down until he is sitting. "I know what happened up here Draco."

"You know nothing," I hiss. I turn to run, but he grabs the edge of my cloak and I stumble, falling to my knees. I can't breathe anymore.

"Draco," Harry says softly. He crawls next to me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "I was here that night."

I want to snarl, but it comes out more like a whimper. "You lie."

"No, I'm not lying, Draco," he says. "Dumbledore and I had just returned from a mission and he was weak, dying. I was going to get Snape, but you came up the stairs and Dumbledore made me hide and cast a body bind on me. Just over there."

He points to a place that would have been hidden from my view and I know he is telling the truth. Potter was here at one of the lowest nights of my life. And now he is witnessing another low moment. I didn't know whether to be horrified or relieved that it is him and not someone else.

"Fuck," I choke out. "I-I didn't...I couldn't..."

"Draco, I know," he says. "I know it was horrible and you didn't have a choice. I know why Snape did it. I know."

The fight is gone out of me and I don't know what to do.

"I know things have been awful for you Draco, but if you let me, I think I can help you," Potter says.

The chill of the night settles in my bones and my arms start to shake. I try to pull myself up but the emotions from that fateful night are overwhelming me. A few stray tears slide down my cheeks. Potter squeezes my shoulders, pulling me harder against his warm body. I resist the urge to collapse against him. The images roll over me and I cannot stop them. Dumbledore is standing there as I relieve him of his wand. I point mine at him, knowing what is expected of me and knowing that I will not be able to complete my task. The Death Eaters I let into the school arrive. Auntie Bella shouts at me to finish the deed. Dumbledore looks at me as if he understands the awful predicament I am in. I cannot end his life. As I am lowering my wand, Severus shows up and does what I could not do. I watch in horror as the bright green of Avada Kedavra fills the room. The twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes flickers and then dies as his life light is extinguished. Severus grabs my robes, yanking me toward the stairs. He is whispering something, but all I can think about is those blue eyes watching me.

"Draco," Potter shouts. It is then that I realize I am screaming again.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Headmistress McGonagall's voice calls from down the stairway. "Are you gentlemen alright?"

"We're fine Minerva. I've got this," Potter says firmly.

She does not answer, but I hear her retreating footsteps.

I sit up and stare at him, scooting away from his touch. My back hits the brick wall and the cold seeps into my bones. I draw my knees up to my chest and shake my head.

"I'm going back to the Manor."

"Draco, please," Potter says. It sounds like he is begging me for something only I do not know what it is. I gather up all my strength and pull myself to a standing position. Potter matches my movements and blocks me from the stairs.

"Potter, move aside."

"Why? What are you going to do back at the Manor, Draco? Sit in the dark and waste away?"

"Yes," I whisper. His mouth falls open and he is struggling to find words. I sidestep him, heading down the stairs before he can respond. I think he was hoping for a fight from me.

Instead of heading back to our room, I go down to the dungeons. The portrait stares at me. "Password."

"I'm Draco Mal..."

"I know who you are."

The portrait swings open and I step through. The common room is quiet. The décor is identical to when I was living here, but nothing is the same. In many ways, I would like to go back and tell that arrogant git that was me to make up his own mind, instead of blindly following others. I sigh because I am not here to reminisce. The past cannot be changed, nor choices undone.

I am here for one reason. The floo is open and I'm getting out of this fucking castle. I know it doesn't matter where I am, because the nightmares will always find me. At least at the Manor, I will not have an audience to witness my spiral into the depths of hell. I grab a handful of powder and shout my destination.

My room is quiet and dark. I'm sure Mother felt the shudder of the wards and will be up here shortly, demanding answers from me. I discard my robes and rip off my school tie. The shirt is next, followed by my shoes and trousers. I crawl into bed and burrow under the blankets. My eyes close but the sleep I am hoping for is interrupted by the slam of a door.

"Draco!" Mother shouts as she strides into my room. I am shocked to see Teddy toddling behind her.

When I look at her, she halts and Teddy runs into her leg.

"Darling," she says and scoops him up. "You should be in bed. It's late."

"Dray is sad," Teddy says and wiggles out her arms.

"Yes, I know," she whispers and kisses his cheek. She tries to shoo him to the door but he makes a beeline to my bed and crawls up. He sits on his knees and pokes me in the cheek, softly humming that spider song. It is oddly comforting.

"Hi Dray," he says after he completes the song. He offers a tiny smile. I want to give it back, but I don't have the strength to conjure one.

Mother watches us, not saying anything. I can feel her worry. When our eyes meet she has to look away. Despair radiates from me and affects everyone in the room. Teddy pokes my cheek again and sighs, dropping his head to my chest. His small hand settles over my heart and I want to cry.

Mother chokes back some tears and leaves the room. The nightmare takes me into the fire before I can blink.

A raging magical fire is filling the Room of Requirement and I think this will be the end of me. My impending death doesn't bother me as much as it should. It is probably for the best. I see Potter jump on a broom, and my heart sings when I realize he will get out of this alive. But the stupid git doesn't head for the exit, instead he and Weasley are flying back to us. Weasley grabs Greg and Potter extends his hand to me, yanking me to his broom. We fly to outrace the flames and death. Vince is left behind and as we leave the room, his screams linger in the air.

**oOo**

A few hours later, I wake alone with the remnants of my dream memory weighing heavy on my shoulders. I can't take it anymore. I grab my wand and with a few select words and a bit of a flourish, I disappear.

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh...oh Draco...please stick with the story though...there's only one more chapter left and it will be worth it...I solemnly swear...Xo Drizl <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Here it is...The final chapter of The Web of Broken Dreams...this was the first time I wrote the entire story before I posted...I know it was much easier on you readers not having to wait for updates...so here's the setup for this final chapter...you'll have to ****bear with me, because it is essential to the story...we are going back just a bit to the scene in the Astronomy Tower...this next part is from Harry's point of view...er...I suppose I should warn you all, there's graphic lemons in this chapter and since this is a Slash story...it's boyxboy loving...(the mistakes are mine) Let's read...**

* * *

><p><strong>Harry Potter<strong>

**oOo**

"Why? What are you going to do back at the Manor, Draco? Sit in the dark and waste away?"

When I ask the question I expect grey eyes to pierce into me and a fight to ensue. Instead I get a weak whimper.

"Yes," he whispers. My mouth falls open and I struggle to find words. He side steps me, heading down the stairs before I can respond.

I am so shocked I don't know how to react as I watch him disappear down the staircase. His footsteps echo through the stone halls into nothingness before I make myself move. My back hits the cold wall and I tug at my hair. I am at a loss. Nothing I have done has triggered much of a response from him except that one night when I crawled into his bed. He melted into my embrace and I thought I had died and gone to heaven. I think it was in that moment that I realized I was probably hopelessly in love with him. I have been told that the difference between love and hate is like walking a muggle tight rope. Things had been much easier when I thought I hated him. Now it hurt to see him so unhappy, to listen to his screams and cries when his silencing charms failed during the night. I never told him about that and I never will.

I've tried offering a shoulder or an ear, but he refuses to talk about things and I am at my wits end. Teddy seems to think I can help him. At first I believed him, but now, I'm not so sure. I don't know how hard I can push him. Sometimes, well quite often actually, I would like to slam him up against the wall and snog him until he pleads for mercy or hexes me. Right now I would take any sort of reaction from him.

Ron thinks I've gone mad. I haven't discussed the depth of my feelings for Draco with him. I have no desire to kill off my best friend from shock. Hermione probably knows but she is extremely busy with her new duties at Hogwarts. She's taken over the Transfiguration classes since Minerva is busy with her duties as Headmistress.

It's freezing up here and I think I've given Draco enough time to get back to our room and settle down. As I'm walking back, a feeling of dread fills me and I take off at a run. The door bounces open, but Draco is nowhere to be found. His bed is untouched and his trunk has not been moved. The bathroom door stands open.

"Draco," I shout, but no one answers. Where is he? Surely he did not return to the Manor? It's not like he could apparate. If he wanted to go home, he would have to clear it with Minerva and that would take time.

The hallway is empty but I hear voices from the stairway. Astronomy class must be over.

"Hey Harry," Neville calls and waves.

Zabini is behind him, quietly talking with Theo. "Blaise, a word please."

Confusion fills his face, but he nods and walks over to me, waving Theo off.

"Have you seen Draco?"

Worry fills his eyes. "No, I thought he was with you."

"He was, but he left."

"What happened," Blaise asks.

"He talked about returning to the Manor, but he can't just leave Hogwarts."

Blaise groans and slumps against the door. "Yeah he could. He probably went down to the dungeons and flooed home. We always keep an open floo in Slytherin and the Manor would have been connected."

"Christ...Can you take me?"

i turn to head down to the dungeons, but Blaise grabs my sleeve. "Why do you care what happens to him," he asks. I suppose I owe him the truth. I know he had, probably still does, have a thing for Draco and it makes my stomach turn, but if he can help me find Draco, I'll tell him.

"We are more alike than different," I say. He eyes me carefully.

"It's more than that, isn't it," he says. I don't think he is really expecting an answer. I can tell by his expression that he gets it.

I sigh and nod.

"Alright," he agrees. "I'll help you, but if you hurt him, you'll have me to answer too."

"As it should be," I say.

Ron shouts at me as I race after Blaise, but I ignore him. He's really going to think I've gone off the deep end now. The hallways are empty so it's a quick run to the dungeons. When we get to the entrance of Slytherin, Blaise pauses and looks at me.

"I miss him," he says. "If anyone can get through to him, it's you. It's always been you, ya know."

I resist the urge to ask him exactly what he means by that statement. He looks away from me and the portrait opens, granting us permission to enter the Slytherin common room.

It's quiet and looks much the same as the last time I was in here. Blaise directs me to the floo. "Are you sure this will work?"

"I am keyed to the wards of the Manor. My Godson lives there."

He hands me the powder, dumping it in my hand and squeezing for a few moments. "Thank you for caring about him."

Within seconds I'm stumbling and falling to the floor in a living room of the Manor. "Harry, Harry," Teddy shouts. I'm surprised to find him awake. "Dray won't talk to me."

"Hello Harry," Narcissa says from behind me. I scoop Teddy up and turn to her.

"So he's here," I say.

"Yes, but he won't talk to anyone," she says. Her fear is etched in her face. "He is different."

She chooses her words carefully and I'm not sure what she means by that statement, but it chills me and I feel the need to see Draco. I try to put Teddy down but he clings to me. I have no choice but to bring him along. He hugs my neck as I jog through the halls of the Manor until we reach Draco's rooms. I fling the door open, striding into the room.

"Draco," I shout but get no answer. I try a few more times but am greeted with silence.

His bed is empty, the bathroom is quiet. I finally find him sitting on the balcony. Teddy slides down my leg and winds his way through the chairs to where Draco is sitting. He places his small hand on Draco's forearm. "He cold."

I stand in back of Teddy, gently urging him to go back inside. He purses his lips and frowns, shaking his head no.

"Your aunt Narcissa needs you," I tell him. "She is frightened."

He thinks about my statement and then nods his head. "I be back Dray. But your mommy needs me right now." Before he moves, he softly sings Itsy Bitsy Spider. It's funny and cute and incredibly sad especially when Draco remains motionless. My heart aches and I have to bite the inside of my cheek to keep from crying.

When Teddy leaves, I kneel next to the chair and stare at the boy with white hair. The remnants of a spell float through the air and slide across my skin. "What did you do," I ask, hoping for an answer but knowing I am not going to get one from him. I try everything I can think of but he does not respond to my voice, to light, to pain, to anything and yet he breathes. He is an empty shell and the idea of Draco not existing in my world is terrifying. Good or bad, he has been a constant in my life and I am not ready to let him go.

Traitorous tears leak down my face. I want to punch him, hex him, curse the little fucker for this. How could he leave me? I never got the chance to tell him, to explain to him, to show him, to...Christ...

I drop my head in his lap, letting my tears soak into his robes. I never got the chance to love him.

"No," I shout, jumping to my feet. I shake his shoulders, but there is no response. "You fucking shit. It's not going to end this way!"

I pick up his lifeless body and carry him to his bed. I remove his cloak and toss it on a nearby chair. His wand clatters to the floor. It's his new wand and I know he never liked it. I should have returned his old wand to him, but I was selfish and part of me enjoyed having something of his in my possession. I remove his shoes and socks. I've done this before for him. His trousers are next. It's hard not to stare at the beautiful body laid out in front of me. The outline of his limp cock lays heavy against his leg. I imagine it hard and leaking, pressed against my thigh as we rut against each other.

"Fuck," I hiss and pull Draco to a sitting position. I slide my hands over his skin, pulling the t-shirt up and over his head. His skin is soft and it makes my body burn with desire. I gently lay him down and slowly pull the blankets over his body. My fingers trace the scars from Sectumsempra that criss cross his chest. Regret and shame fill me. I resist the urge to climb in bed with him and curl around his body. I smooth his hair away from his closed eyes and sigh, staring at his pale cheeks and red lips. I cannot help myself. I may never get another chance. I lean forward and softly brush my lips against his ice cold, unmoving mouth.

"I do not know what to do," Narcissa says quietly, making me jump away from him. "I don't think there is anything we can do."

I sigh and sit down at the foot of Draco's bed, resting my hand on his ankle. There is no movement from him and it makes my heart ache. She joins me, placing a comforting arm around my shoulder. It should be me caring for her. Emotions overwhelm me and I bury my face against her shoulder, sobbing. This is the first time I have cried, I mean really cried, since the war ended, since Dumbledore died. I didn't allow myself to feel pain. My mind healer told me it was not good to keep everything locked inside. I knew she was right but I didn't know how to let it go. Once again it is Draco Malfoy who pushes my buttons.

I'm not sure how long I cry, but Narcissa never moves away from me. "It can't end like this," I whisper hoarsely. "If I had tried harder to tell him..."

"You did the best you could, Harry. You have an interesting relationship with my son."

I snort. "You could say that. We were always trying to kill each other but when it came down to it, we couldn't do it. He could have given me up at the Manor to Voldemort and I could have left him in the Room of Requirement, but we didn't and I can't leave him now. I just don't know how to fix it."

I take a deep breath. "I knew it was bad for him. I never told him this but some nights, I shared his nightmares. They were horrible. I wanted to talk to him about them, but he probably would have accused me of doing it on purpose to spy on him. I swear I didn't."

Narcissa smiled.

"What?"

"It wasn't you, it was your magic. You and Draco must be very compatible for your magic to intertwine like that and it goes both ways, Harry. He was reaching out to you too."

"I didn't do a very good job listening did I? I should have done more. If I could only change..." An idea sparked in my head.

"What is it," Narcissa asked, squeezing my hand.

"Do you trust me?"

She bit her lip. "You saved the wizarding world from a mad man when you were seventeen. I trust you with my life..." she paused. "And with Draco's."

"I can't promise that this will work, but I have to try something," I said. "All I ask is that you keep his body alive."

She nods and flicks her wand, moving a chair to the head of the bed. "Good luck, Harry," she says as she takes a seat.

**oOo**

I almost bowl Blaise over when I fall out of the floo. The Slytherin common room is no longer empty. I hear gasps and whispers about the Gryffindor in the room, but I ignore them. I have more important things on my mind. The noise level increases as Blaise and I push through the gathering of kids. My magic crackles and it makes them step away from us.

"I need to find Hermione," I say.

Amazingly a young Slytherin pipes up. "She was in the Great Hall for dinner. I overheard her talking about meeting with Ron Weasley after his Astronomy lesson was complete."

Both Blaise and I stare at the young Slytherin. "Thanks," I say and pat her on the shoulder. She beams and Blaise shakes his head.

"Merlin, Potter," he says. "How do you do that?"

"Do what," I ask.

He rolls his eyes. "Forget it. I'll explain later. Let's go find Granger."

After we get out of the dungeons, I decide the simplest way to find her is to get her to come to me. I send my Patronus to search her out with a message to meet me in my room.

Blaise gasps. "Do you have any idea how powerful you are?"

I shrug my shoulders. "Apparently not strong enough to help Draco."

"How is he," Blaise asks.

"He isn't," I say. My answer startles Blaise and he grabs my arm.

"What are you going to do," he asks.

"You're just going to have to trust me. The less people who know, the better for everyone involved," I tell him. His shoulders sag but he gives my arm a quick squeeze before heading back to our rooms. It seems like a long walk. Hermione is already waiting by my door. Ron is fiddling with his robes.

"I-I need to talk to Hermione alone," I say, avoiding Ron's gaze. I'm sure he will be hurt, but like I told Blaise, the less people who know what I am going to attempt, the better.

"Trust him," Blaise says. "I do." Ron's eyes widen but he allows himself to be escorted down the hall to his room. He and Blaise disappear behind a closed door.

Hermione follows me into my room and sits on my bed, giving me a strange look. "Okay Harry, what's going on?"

"I need something from you," I say. "To help Draco."

"What," she asks, her eyes narrowing.

I take a deep breath and figure that if I say it really fast, it will be easier. "I need your time-turner, Hermione. I know you still have it."

"Harry," she gasps and I know I'm going to have to give her something before she will take this huge risk. "If the Ministry found out...I-I...tell me why," she insists.

"I don't want to live in a world without him."

She grabs my face, forcing me to look into her eyes. Everything is riding on her decision and my eyes start to fill with tears. "Please, Hermione, I have to save him."

"Fuck," she mutters. I think she is going to ask me more questions but she doesn't. She takes a deep breath and leaves my room without uttering a word. I have no idea what her decision is going to be. The longer she is gone the more my imagination takes me to places I don't want to be. What would my world be like without him? When the war had ended and I spoke up for Draco and his mother at their trials, I thought I had fulfilled my duties to him. My imagination had other ideas and I couldn't get him out of my thoughts, which were quite disturbing to someone who had girlfriend. These thoughts were supposed to be about Ginny, not about a blond git who drove me spare every time he was near me.

Ginny was not thrilled, but she understood why I had to break it off with her. I dated a few random guys, but I always compared them to him. They never lasted very long.

Teddy had been the one to change my mind or rather give me a shove in the right direction, pointing out all Dray's good qualities. He even told me that Draco was pretty. When this is all over, I am going to torment Draco with that insight. I don't know if he would want someone calling him pretty. I'm sure he would be okay with handsome or hot, but the word pretty is usually reserved for girls and Draco is definitely not a girl.

The door opens and Hermione comes back into the room. Her hand is clenched in a fist and I know she is holding the time turner. My heart beats faster, making my head spin. This is a crazy idea.

I know she wants to ask my why, but she says nothing as she slips the necklace over my head.

"How far," she asks still clutching the turner.

"A few hours. I think it has to be before we go up to the Astronomy Tower. I need you to stop the me that is going up there, so I can take my...er, his place." We both stare at each other and then burst into nervous laughter. It all sounds so absurd, but I am messing with the timeline and it's bound to be confusing.

"Okay," she says.

Before we leave the room, I grab my invisibility cloak and drape it over us. It feels odd to be back under the cloak with her. We spent a lot of time under here when we were fighting Voldemort.

"Let's do this," she says as she gives the time turner a couple spins. The world around us blurs and suddenly we are not alone. Draco and I are getting ready to leave for Astronomy. He is whining about a headache. It's hard to be so close to him and not give him a shake. Hermione grips my hand and we both hold our breath as Draco looks right through us. We quickly slip out of the room. We need to be ahead of them, so I can be ready to take my place from the me that was. Wow, this is confusing me and I've already been there.

It's awkward moving through the castle and we are out of practice. We bump and bang against each other, stepping on toes and trying not to curse too loudly. Hermione pokes me and we position ourselves against the wall. We can see the stairs that lead up to the tower from our position. This is going to be tricky. I am standing directly behind her under the cloak and I'm not entirely sure how this is going to work. Hermione is going to have to be fast and sneaky. I do not doubt her skill.

We both stiffen when we hear a commotion behind us.

"Harry, a moment please," she says as the group shuffles by. At first I think she is speaking to me, but stop myself when I see the other Harry. Ron looks confused, but says nothing. My other self lets go of Draco's arm and steps away from him. I hold my breath.

"I'll only keep Harry a moment," Hermione says to the group. They nod and begin to move forward again. I'm not sure what she does, but I feel magic creep across my skin and suddenly I am the one standing out in the open and she is hissing at me to go. I don't waste any time, walking briskly to catch up with Draco. My arm links with his and relief flows through me. My determination to save him increases, but first, I have to let the events unfold as they did. I need to be alone with Draco. My heart hurts knowing that he is going to have to experience going up to the Tower again. I know he hasn't been paying attention to where we are going but when we take the final step of the spiral staircase, Draco freezes and all the blood drains out of his face.

"Draco," I whisper, assuring him that everything will be okay. I don't think he is listening to me. Blaise drops Draco's arm as Professor Sinistra starts toward us. I stop her. Ron whispers something to her and she starts to shuffle students out of the tower, telling them there is a much better view on the other side of the castle.

"I'm sorry, Draco," I say. "I didn't think."

"What," he stammers. "What the fuck are you sorry for?"

I sigh and sag against the wall, sliding down until I am sitting on the cold stone floor. "I know what happened up here Draco."

"You know nothing," he hisses. He turns to run, but I grab the edge of his cloak. He stumbles and drops to his knees.

"Draco," I say softly. I pull him close to me, wrapping my arm around his shoulders. "I was here that night."

He tries to snarl, but it comes out more like a whimper. "You lie."

"No, I'm not lying, Draco," I say. "Dumbledore and I had just returned from a mission and he was weak, dying. I was going to get Snape, but you came up the stairs and Dumbledore made me hide and cast a body bind on me. Just over there."

I point to a place that would have been hidden from his view and I can tell he realizes I am not having one over on him. His face contorts. I can't imagine how he must feel to know that I was there to witness one of the worst nights of his young life. Although from viewing some of Draco's dreams, he has had many horrible days and nights.

"Fuck," he chokes out. "I-I didn't...I couldn't..."

"Draco, I know," I repeat. "I know it was horrible and you didn't have a choice. I know why Snape did it. I know how awful things have been for you, but if you let me, I think I can help you."

I brace myself. Draco's memories are going to inundate my head again and I'm going to relive that night from his point of view. My magic wraps around me, ready to protect me, but I let it drop. I need to be in there with him.

"Draco," I shout. He snaps out of it and realizes he is screaming.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy," Headmistress McGonagall's voice calls from down the stairway. "Are you gentlemen alright?"

"We're fine Minerva. I've got this," I answer firmly.

She does not answer, but I hear her retreating footsteps.

Draco sits up, starting at me. He scoots away from me until his back hits the stone wall. He draws his knees up to his chest. He looks like a frightened boy and I have to restrain myself from taking him into my arms.

"I'm going back to the Manor," Draco says.

"Draco, please," I say.

He stands but I match his movements, blocking him from the stairs. This is it. These next moments will decide if Draco lives or dies. My nerves feel raw, but I know the outcome I want. He can choose to be with me or not. The most important thing is for him to be alive.

"Potter, step aside," he growls.

"Why? What are you going to do back at the Manor Draco? Sit in the dark and waste away?"

"Yes," he whispers.

This time I am prepared for his answer. I am ready to fight for him.

**Draco Malfoy**

**oOo**

The moment the words fall from my lips, I am creating a plan. Once I get away from here, I am going to the dungeons and floo home. The Slytherin common room is one of the only places in the castle with an always active floo. The parents of Slytherins insisted upon access to their children at all times.

Potter moves quickly and blocks my escape route.

"Get out of my way, Potter," I say.

"No," he says.

Potter," I warn as I draw my wand. My hand shakes, betraying me. I can only hope he doesn't notice it as I point it at him. "Step aside or I will hex you."

Potter laughs. He doesn't even seem surprised that I have my wand. "You don't have the bullocks, Malfoy."

It takes me a few moments to realize he has not even drawn his wand, yet his magic caresses me and I shiver.

"C'mon Malfoy, I'm waiting," he says, tapping his foot. He is standing in almost the exact same place as Dumbledore was when I disarmed him. My arm shakes more and I lower my wand.

"Why are you doing this," I ask. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

"No, Draco, it's not that simple."

"Yes, it is. Ask anyone. I'm not important."

"Quit saying shit like that," Potter snaps.

We are about to have another argument about why I am essential to the wizarding world. No matter what he says, he will not be able to convince me that the world will stop turning if I am not in it.

"Go back to class, Potter," I say. "I'm going to the Manor. I was never meant to be here."

"Goddammit Draco," Potter shouts and before I know it he has me pinned up against the wall. His fingers curl around my wrists and he raises my arms over my head, pressing his chest against mine, making it impossible for me to move.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing, Potter," I snarl, squirming to get away.

The sleeves of my robe drop down my arms, revealing my hated Dark Mark. Potter inhales sharply and I stiffen, not knowing what is going to happen next. My entire mind goes numb when he brings my left arm down and drags his tongue across the mark. I shudder and my vision goes black.

"Christ," Potter breathes against my wrist.

"Fuck," I gasp. It's the only word I can think of at this unreal moment. Harry Potter did not just lick my Dark Mark. This has to be some sort of odd punishment. Somehow, he has discovered my deepest secrets and he is going to use them to torture me by showing me what I can never have. He shoves his knee between my thighs and it's then that I feel that he is hard. I can't fight this. I've wanted it for so long. I am at his mercy, his to command. Fuck the consequences.

"Draco," he growls and the words vibrate against my collarbone. I can't stop the moan that slips from my lips or the slight thrusting of my hips into him. His tongue, warm and wet, slides across my throat. My head lolls to the side, exposing more of my neck to him, but he pushes back from me and lets my arms fall to my sides. I could get away from him if I wanted, but I don't move. He cups my face in his hands, so I am forced to look directly at him. I am mesmerized by the vibrant green of his eyes and the way his eye lids flutter.

"May I," he gasps. I realize he is asking for my permission and I don't understand why. When you have the enemy at your mercy, you just take what you want. He is very confusing.

"Yes, anything," I answer, breathless.

The softness of his mouth on mine awakens my body. Sparks flare in my belly. And for the first time in years, I allow myself to feel.

"Oh fuck, Draco," he gasps and kisses me harder. I open up to him, giving him free access to explore my mouth with his tongue. The spark inside me grows as nimble fingers slide under my robes, releasing the buttons on my shirt until I feel warm hands glide across my chest.

"You're freezing," he whispers against my lips. "Can we go back to our room?"

There is uncertainty in his words.

"Why," I ask.

He removes his hand from my chest and I miss the warmth. His fingers move to my face and then tangle in my hair, pushing the uneven strands away from my eyes. I am exposed.

"How could you not know," he says. "It's always been you, Draco. Let me show you. Please"

"But," I stammer. "I thought you had a girlfriend?"

"Do you really want to get into that right now," he says as he thrusts his hips forward. His hard cock makes contact with mine and the spark turns into a raging fire. All the air rushes out of my lungs and I cling to him, surrendering.

"I want to feel something good again, but it's been so fucking long and I don't know how to do it. Help me," I beg. "Bring me back to life, Harry."

His magic soars and snaps, making my blood heat. Without warning we apparate to our room. "Holy fuck, Potter," I gasp as he throws me to the bed. "You're not supposed to be able..."

"I know," he growls and crawls on top of me. "But I can."

Before I can get another word out, his lips cover mine and I sink into the warmth of his mouth. Again his magic trickles over my body and I realize I am now naked. Another burst of magic and he is stripped of his clothes. His hot tongue slides down my neck only pausing to occasionally suck on my skin. I know he is leaving marks and the idea excites me. He moves further down my chest, circling my nipple with his tongue. His teeth scrap and my back arches when he nips at me. He grins and then straddles my thighs. Our erections slide together and he groans when I reach down and grasp our cocks in my hand. He mumbles something and my hand is suddenly slick with lube.

It is not long before we are both writhing with pleasure.

"Oh Merlin, that feels good," he gasps, thrusting into my hand.

"My name is Draco, not Merlin."

He snorts and repeats my name several times, drawing out the o at the end.

"We have to slow down or the night it going to end before we get started," I pant.

"It's okay, Draco, I'll give you a lifetime if you want," he whispers.

I stiffen. He kisses me and it becomes clear that he actually means it. A lifetime with Harry Potter is a very enticing thought. I just don't understand why he would want to waste his life with me.

I still my hand and open my eyes.

"How can you..."

"Shut the fuck up, Malfoy. I'm here because this is what I want. You." He pokes me in the chest. "Are what I want. The only one I want," he says sternly. He bites my shoulder and I can't stop my loud moan. He licks a path down my ribs, pausing at my belly button.

"Stop that," I cry as he dips his tongue into my navel.

"I told you to keep quiet, Draco," he growls. His magic sparks and all the hairs on my body stand up. I clamp my mouth shut. He kisses my hipbone, moving slowly to my inner thigh. My hips are rotating, thrusting into the air. I fear I may start crying if he doesn't touch me soon. His breath floats across my overheated cock.

"Fuck, please" I cry. I don't care if he told me to keep quiet. He is torturing me. His fingers close around my cock, griping me tightly. I see a white light. Maybe I'm dying. When his tongue slides through my slit, I am pretty sure I am dead.

"I want you too," I whimper. "Please."

"Draco," he says, looking intently at me. He rests his chin on my belly. I frown at him because his grip on my cock has loosened.

"Have you ever," he asks quietly.

For a second I think about lying to him. This is so embarrassing. "No," I whisper the word so softly I'm not sure if he hears it. I wait for him to roll off me and refuse to go any further.

"I will be gentle. If you need to stop, just tell me," he mumbles.

"I trust you," I say.

I've trusted him for a long time. He's probably the only one I've ever trusted besides my mother. He's always saved me and now he is doing it again. The realization makes my chest tighten. Strange sensations envelope my body as wet fingers slide down my arse crack to my hole. I should be nervous, but I'm not because it is him and I know he will do everything to protect me.

"Draco, look at me," he says.

I open my eyes to find him staring intently at me. He slips one finger inside me and I gasp, arching up into his touch, drawing him in further. One finger soon turns into two and he has me panting. The third hurts, but I bite my lip and try to relax. He must sense my tension because his lips are soon wrapped around my prick again. The tension drains away and I'm so close to coming, I twist my fingers in his hair to get him to stop. He grunts and lets my cock fall from his mouth.

"Please, Merlin please...I need to feel you inside me," I pant.

He chuckles. "My name is Harry, not Merlin."

"Right Har...ry," I gasp when he removes his fingers and sits up between my knees. He slathers his cock with lube and nudges my hole. I push down against him. I need this. I don't care if it hurts. It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is that I can feel him. He rises to his knees, lifting my legs until they rest against his shoulders. I can't even make myself feel embarrassed by the position I am in. I spent years bowing to several mad men. This is the first time I am offering myself of my own free will and it makes me feel powerful.

He pushes against me and suddenly his prick is breaching the ring of muscle. The sensation makes my vision blur. I scream his name over and over.

"Holy fuck," he whispers. It's odd because the voice sounds like it comes from across the room. It has to be because there is currently a loud buzzing in my ears. He pushes further in, gasping and filling the room with incoherent shouts of pleasure. When I feel his balls against my arse, he stills his movements and stares at me.

"I...I..love you, Draco," he murmurs and my entire world shatters as if I'm being reborn. I wrap my arms and legs around him, pulling him as close to me as possible.

"Harry."

"Draco, fuck, I need..."

"Move," I gasp and he obeys, thrusting into me until I'm begging for him. There is a spot inside me that whenever he slides in, it makes me see sparks. His hand creeps between us, tugging at my prick and smearing lube everywhere. He drags his thumb through my slit just as I feel his body go rigid. He stops breathing and I grab him, digging my fingers into his back.

"Draco," he shouts as he releases deep in my body. He squeezes my cock and I cum into his hand so hard that I not only see stars, but entire constellations. I never dreamed my first time would be so good, but then again, he is Harry Potter. He never has done anything half-arsed.

"Fuck," he hisses and moves to roll off me. I stop him, holding him place. I am not ready to let go of the closeness. We stay connected for a long time. Finally his softening prick slips out of me and I sigh into his chest. He rolls over, casting a wandless cleaning charm on both of us.

I push myself up and stare at him. "Did you mean it," I ask.

"Mean what?"

The blood that had all traveled south in my body, now heads into my cheeks, making my face flush bright red. "That we could have a lifetime..."

"Draco, I'll give you anything you need."

He opens his arms and I snuggle into the warmth of his body. As I drift closer to sleep, I make the decision to survive. I want a life with him. I'm sure it will prove to be incredibly interesting and I wouldn't miss it for the world.

"I love you too," I mutter before I drift to sleep.

**Harry Potter**

**oOo**

Draco curls into me, snuggling up against my chest. His breathing slows and I know he has gone to sleep. Words I never thought I would hear from him are music to my ears. A strange sensation runs through me and my body shifts. Suddenly, I'm standing next to a very flushed Hermione. She picks at an invisible thread on her robes and clears her throat. I can't stop the giggle that escapes.

"Fuck. Did you know that would happen," I ask. "I was tempted to go join them, us, whatever..."

"Just shut up, Harry," she says through gritted teeth. "I've seen more of you and Draco than I ever intended."

She shoves a robe in my face and I quickly wrap it around my naked body. She groans and shakes her head.

"Shhhh, you'll wake him," I whisper trying to hide my grin. At the moment, I am incredibly giddy. Although I could have done without standing next to one of my best friends with my bits on display.

"Stop being so happy...that was..."

"Admit it, Hermione, that was hot," I say.

She squeaks. "And for your information, no I didn't know that would happen. My best guess is that Draco didn't make his decision to live until he said...well..."

I let out a long breath of air. "You heard it too. Oh thank Merlin, I thought I was hallucinating. He really said the words?"

"As plain as day," she says.

Draco shifts in his sleep. His arm reaches out and his fingers grasp nothing but cool sheet. "Harry," he whimpers.

"Go," Hermione whispers.

She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek and opens the door. We are both startled by the sight of Narcissa Malfoy and a very upset Teddy.

"Where Dray," he shouts.

"Er..." both Hermione and I say. I tighten the grip on my robe.

"Harry," a very disheveled Draco says. "What's going on? Who's here?"

"Dray," Teddy shouts and dashes toward the bed. Draco sits up, wide eyed and confused. The blanket falls from his body, revealing his bare chest and some very distinct marks on his neck and torso. He winces when his weight shifts. Narcissa raises an eyebrow and my face flames. Teddy scrambles up on the bed and leaps into Draco's arms.

"Hi Dray," Teddy says as he pokes him in the cheek. Narcissa and I are both holding our breath as we wait for Draco's reaction. I watch in amazement as the corners of Draco's mouth twitch, slowly spreading into a full blown smile. His eyes twinkle as Teddy smiles back at him.

"Harry," Teddy exclaims. "Dray is smiling. You happy, Dray?"

Sparkling grey eyes meet mine and Draco cannot stop the blush that colors his cheeks. Fuck, he is pretty when he smiles.

"I think I am Teddy," Draco says. My stomach swoops when he winks at me.

Teddy smiles and starts singing Itsy Bitsy Spider at the top of his lungs. Draco joins in and my heart bursts with joy. Narcissa leans against me. "Thank you," she whispers.

"You're welcome, but I think it is me who should be thanking you," I say.

"You make him happy."

"He makes me happy."

"I'm sorry about showing up here unannounced but Teddy was beside himself when Draco shimmered and then disappeared. I wasn't sure what happened either, but when you didn't come to the Manor, I decided everything must be okay. I hope, with time, Teddy will forget this incident. I don't really know how to explain any of this to him."

"It will be fine, Narcissa," I say. I notice Hermione has slipped out of the room. "Excuse me a second."

Hermione is whispering to a very confused Ron. "Hey Hermione," I call to her. She looks up at me and rolls her eyes. I pull the necklace over my head and shove it into her hand.

"Thank you," I say in her ear. She squeezes my shoulder.

"You're absolutely positive that it has to be him," she asks.

Ron groans loudly when I grin and nod enthusiastically. "I love him."

"Really Harry," Ron groans. "Merlin's balls, fucking hell."

I hold my breath not sure if he is going to be okay with my choice.

"I guess if it has to be a guy, well, Malfoy is sorta pretty," Ron says.

Hermione chokes and I burst out laughing.

"If either of you tell him I said that, I will hex you both into oblivion," Ron says, gritting his teeth.

"Thanks Ron," I say. He shakes his head, muttering about pretty boys and ferrets. Hermione beams at him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Is Neville around," she whispers.

"Nope, some hairy plant is molting or something," Ron says as they disappear into his room.

"Everything okay," Blaise says as he pokes his head out of his room.

"Perfect," I say.

"That's good," he says.

Blaise slowly closes the door. I find myself realizing that he is a good guy to have in your corner. He would have done anything for Draco, including giving him up. Some day I would ask Draco what their story was, but for now, I am just going to be happy. Narcissa beams at me when I come back in the room. Teddy flies off the bed and leaps into my arms. I almost lose my robe.

"Whoa, little man," I say.

Teddy yawns and lays his head on my shoulder.

"I think we should get home," Narcissa says. I untangle Teddy and hand him to her. He looks like a mini Draco with green eyes.

"Good night, Teddy," I say.

"Night Harry, Night Dray," Teddy mumbles.

"I expect to see you both this Saturday for brunch," Narcissa says.

"Yes Mother," Draco says. "Now leave us."

"Yes Darling," she says and smirks. Now I know where he got that expression from.

Teddy says goodbye about six more times, before I am finally able to close our door and crawl back into bed with him.

"Are you going to tell me what happened here," Draco pleads.

"Not tonight," I tell him.

He furrows his brow. "At least tell me what the damn spider song means."

"That I can do," I say as I cup his face. "Never give up, no matter how hard, because something worth having is worth the fight."

His eyes shimmer. "I knew that."

He kisses me on the cheek and shimmies down under the blankets. "Sleep," he mumbles and I agree, wrapping my body around him.

Tonight, Draco's dreams are filled with glistening, silver spider webs and happy children chanting that damn spider song.

Fin

_**The itsy bitsy spider went up the water spout.**_

_**Down came the rain and washed the spider out.**_

_**Out came the sun and dried up all the rain,**_

_**and the itsy bitsy spider went up the spout again.**_

* * *

><p><strong>What a journey...Who knew a Drarry story could come along with the help of a muggle children's song...bwahahahaha...I hope everyone enjoyed this story. I loved writing it. And most important, I hope I did the boys justice. Thank you to everyone who read the story and special love to those who reviewed the story. Writing angst is hard work. I think I need to write another crack-fic and take a break from misery...Well, I'm outta here...Xo Drizl <strong>


End file.
